1. Field
The embodiments relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator improving a door configuration to easily open a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus to store food in a fresh state for a long time, and includes a main body cabinet forming a storage compartment, and a door opening and closing the storage compartment.
In the conventional refrigerator, since the door is heavy, and there is a pressure difference between an inner part and an outer part of the storage compartment due to decrease of the temperature of the storage compartment, a large force is necessary to open the door.